Et pourtant tu le regardes
by x-shOtgun-wedding
Summary: [OS] Pansy est mariée à Draco, mais pourtant, elle n'est pas aveugle, elle voit bien les regards que son mari lui lance. [Réflexion sur ce que Pansy voit et constate]


**Titre:** Et pourtant tu le regardes…

**Auteur :** Encore moi XD .x. Mo0 .x.

**Couple :** Ça, c'est un peu compliqué… C'est du HpDm, mais du point de vue de Pansy qui est mariée à Draco… Tk, vous allez bien voir.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Genre :** Romance dramatique.

**Résumé :** Pansy n'est pas conne et encore moins aveugle. Depuis son mariage avec Dray, leurs relations avec les Griffondors se sont calmées et maintenant, ils sont amis (dans une certaine mesure), et quand ils se rencontrent, elle voit bien les regards de son mari. Regards qu'elle-même n'a jamais pu avoir. Réflexion (adressée à Draco) sur ce qu'elle voit.

**Note :** C'est la première fois que je fais autre chose que du romance/humor. Donc, si c'est mauvais, c'est pas ma faute. En fait, si, mais bon…

**Note 2 :** La fin prévoie d'être relativement triste. Ben oui, je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, pour l'instant il se contentait d'être juste dans ma tête, alors, je suis l'inspiration du moment**(1)**

**So, enjoy !**

Dray, je ne suis pas conne. Encore moins aveugle. Ni toi, ni moi n'avons demandé à être marié. On en a décidé pour nous avant même notre naissance. Et je vois bien que depuis cette date où nous nous sommes passé la corde au cou, tu n'es plus le même. Tu dépéris.

Et pourtant, tu le regardes…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Cela remonte à quelques mois. Depuis que Blaise, ton témoin à notre mariage, nous a convaincu d'organiser un souper avec les Griffondors. Oui, car ce cher Blaise était tombé amoureux.

Et pas de n'importe qui, du meilleur ami du Survivant.

Or donc, ce souper fut organisé, nous nous rendîmes comptes qu'ils étaient sympathiques, nous nous promîmes de nous revoir. Tout allait bien, je me fis amie avec Hermione, tu commenças à parler avec Ron.

Et tu le regardes…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Je pourrai t'offrir tout ce que tu désires : amour, enfants.

Et pourtant, tu le regardes…

Tu sais de qui je parle, tu le sais. Jamais tu ne m'as regardé comme tu le regardes. Vous avez été ennemis.

Et pourtant tu le regardes…

Quand nous faisons l'amour (par obligation de mariage, je crois), c'est à lui que tu penses.

Tu dois sûrement t'imaginer que tu le regardes…

Tu crois sûrement que je ne me rends pas compte des mots que tu murmures silencieusement, quand tu jouis.

« Harry, je t'aime ! »

Tu crois que je suis aveugle à ce point ? Le crois-tu vraiment ? Le crois-tu vraiment que je ne vois pas cela ? Je ne suis pas dupe, Draco, sache au moins cela.

Ne sais-tu pas que je sais à qui tu penses, quand nous allons au cinéma, au marché, la nuit, en mangeant ?

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Quand nous voyons le Golden Trio, ne sais-tu pas que je vois ? Ces regards que tu lui envoies, qu'il ne reçoit pas, pour la plupart, puisque je suis là.

Et pourtant, tu continues à le regarder…

J'aurai tant voulu que ça marche entre nous. Depuis ma tendre enfance, depuis la première fois où j'ai vu ta photo, toujours je me suis dit « je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ». Chaque fois que je t'en faisais part, tu me rassurais.

Et pourtant, tu le regardes…

Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai souhaité être lui. Parce que lui est assez bien pour toi. Parce que c'est vers lui que tes regards se dirigent. Regards empreints de tendresse, de désir…d'amour. Et chaque fois que je t'en faisais part, tu niais. Tu nies encore et tu me demandes de ne plus avoir de pensées semblables.

Et pourtant tu le regardes…

Jamais tu ne m'as regardé ainsi. Je me répète, mais c'est une réalité. Chaque fois que je te demande pourquoi lui, pourquoi tu le regardes ainsi, tu nies ce fait et me dis que tu me regardes comme tu le fais supposément avec lui.

Et pourtant, tu le regardes…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Je sais qu'un jour, tu voudras plus. Plus qu'une réponse à tes regards, une fois sur deux.

_Puisque c'est lui que tu aimes,_

_Lui qui manque à ta vie, _

_Si un jour lui aussi,_

_Il sentait qu'il t'aime,_

_Puisque c'est lui que tu aimes, _

_Lui qui manque à ta vie, _

_Vous pourriez, tous les deux,_

_D'essayer d'être heureux_**(2)**

Parce que tu le regardes…

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Mais je suis brisée. Notre mariage était voué à l'échec avant même son officialisation.

_À cause de lui, mon cœur part à l'enfer._

_Au rythme de ma haine _pour lui

_Alors qu'il se cache,_

_J'pourrai bien devenir cruelle_

_Pour apaiser mes peines_**(3)**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Un jour, le moment viendra où tu seras tenté de mettre fin à tes jours. Brisé à l'intérieur d'être autant ignorer.

Peut-être le feras-tu vraiment. Peut-être ce n'est que ma paranoïa. Mais je vais te dire que si tu le fait…

…Ce jour là, même si je dois pleurer, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le ferai pas, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je pleurerai à l'intérieur, désespéré de voir ta jeunesse perdue. Perdue à cause d'un garçon, ton ennemi supposé, auquel tu ne faisais que jeter de fréquents regards.

Ce n'est pas à moi de pleurer. C'est à lui de le faire. C'est à lui de le faire, puisque c'est de sa faute. Il t'a pratiquement ignoré.

0o0o0o0

Ce jour là, en revenant de son travail, Pansy trouva Draco par terre. Dans une marre de sang. Son sang. Un revolver gisait à côté de lui. Ainsi qu'une lettre.

Pansy ne pleura pas. Elle se contenta de regarder, muette. Puis elle s'approcha. Prit la lettre. La lue.

_Pansy, _

_Je sais que tu savais._

_J'avais vu comment tu suivais des yeux mes échanges silencieux à sens unique avec lui._

_J'avais entendu tes reproches._

_« Tu le regardes, tu ne me regardes pas ainsi. »_

_Et je niais._

_Je sais que tu m'aimais vraiment._

_S'il y a une chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir pu te rendre cet amour._

_Et je sais que tu ne pleures et ne pleureras pas. Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire._

_C'est à lui._

_Lui qui, pourtant ignorait._

_Et pourtant, je le regardais._

_Je ne te demanderais pas de lui dire._

_Lui dire que je l'aimais._

_Je ne suis pas stupide._

_Mais je veux que tu saches que ce que tu vois était la seule solution._

_Adieu Pansy._

_Dm._

0o0o0o0

Pansy laissa tomber la lettre et se laissa tomber le long du mur du salon de leur demeure familiale.

Elle ferma les yeux et une seule et unique larme roula sur sa joue.

F I N

**(1) :** Inside avec Mau & Rox XD. Souvenir d'une fin de semaine à un chalet perdu.

**(2) :** Refrain d'une belle chanson (peut-être même encore plus belle qu'Everytime We Touch.) Il s'agit de Sous Une Pluie D'Étoiles de Cindy Daniel. Si vous connaissez, vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis qu'elle est belle. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous la conseille.

**(3) :** Refrain d'À Cause De Toi, de Vegastar. Men qu'est bonne c'te toune là !

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Voilà, c'est fini. C'est la première fois que je m'adonne à ce style. Était-ce bon ? Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut reviewer ! Sinon, Master Asia viendra vous botter les fesses ! Lol.

**J'ai vu ça à la fin du tome 2 de Gundam Wing, tsé dans les petites Bd de Vas-y, courage Domon ! où est-ce que c'est Gwing vs. G Gundam **

°perdue dans son délire plein de Gundam et de Bisho°

Je sais, ce OS est assez court, mais ça résume pas mal ce que je voulais faire.

Bref, moi je vous dis « Faut pas se suicider, les gens, c'est pas la solution ! Ça fait mal de se suicider (on va dire, là) ! »

Reviewer, s'il-vous-plaît !

Kiss

.x. Mo0 .x.


End file.
